You Belong With Me
by pixiewriter87
Summary: Adopted from In-Luv-With-RobPatz. Bella and Edward have been best friends forever...but Bella wants so much more than mere friendship, but she has just one problem...Tanya
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight...nope I don't.

**Author's Note**: I have adopted this story from one of my writers, In-Luv-With-RobPatz...so chapters 1-6 just have my edits.

**Chapter One: My Best Friend**

I ran up to the huge mansion, which was like a second home to me, and knocked on the door. It was raining lightly so I wasn't that wet. Esme, who was like a mother to me, answered the door.

"Hello, Bella, come on in." She greeted me.

"Hey, Esme. I'm here to work on my homework."

"Well, go on up. He's in his room." I thanked her and ran up the grand staircase and a flight of a twisting staircase. I got to the end of a hallway and knocked on his door. I was surprised not to hear music.

"Come in!" He called from inside the room. His voice was majestic and silky smooth while being deep at the same time.

He was sitting on his bed, leaning against the bedpost, wearing a tight t-shirt that hugged his perfectly toned chest and his gym shorts. My guess was that he had just been working out. He didn't look tired or sweaty though. I sat at his desk and dropped the tote bag that I used for a backpack on the floor next to my feet.

"Hey, Bella." He smiled as he saw me, though it wasn't my smile. It was hers. I smiled to myself as I thought of why his crooked smile was mine. When we were five I told him that I really liked his crooked smile, and I wanted to own it. We had gotten Carlisle, his dad, to write an actual legal document that we both signed. It stated that I would always own his smile. I still had that document; it was framed on my wall.

"Hey, Edward." I said as I was pulled from my thoughts. He was on the phone with Tanya, his girlfriend. They had been dating on and off for about two months. He was too busy talking to her to notice me re-memorizing him.

Everything about him was the same as I remembered him; I had seen him earlier that day at school, but still... His bronze hair was just barely hanging in his eyes. His eyes were the same brilliant, mesmerizing green eyes I knew. Depending on the light, his eyes were either emerald or forest green. Sometimes they were a strange yet beautiful mix of the two.

But, ever since he had been dating Tanya they had gotten cold, frozen in some strange and sad way. Before her they were warm and inviting. His skin looked as pale as ever, just the tiniest bit paler than mine. All of his facial features were perfect. In short, he was still like a forgotten Greek god.

"We need to work on our English essay." I reminded him. He didn't pay attention as he was too busy arguing with Tanya.

"Look, I honestly don't care what you're wearing tomorrow! If you're going to be so insistent on having us match I'll just date Bella!" He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes, blushing. I heard Tanya start bawling on the other end of the phone.

"Tanya, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" He began apologizing. I rolled my eyes again. Why should he have to apologize? He was just kidding! I sighed to myself. She would never understand his humor like I did.

"Okay, I'll wear gray tomorrow. Bye." She began yelling again. A few minutes later he finally hung up.

"You're gonna wear gray tomorrow? What are you going to match, her eyes?" I asked skeptically. Edward knew my distaste for Tanya, before they started dating we were complete enemies. Now we put up with each other for his sake.

"Funny, Bella." He rolled his eyes. We tended to do that a lot.

"Let's get to work." I pulled out _Wuthering Heights_. Edward and I were in the same English class; we had every single class together. We always had since preschool. We always paired up for projects.

Edward sighed heavily after we had read a few pages. I got up and sat next to him on his bed. "What's wrong?" I asked as I squeezed his hand. He kept our hands interlocked, and my stomach did flips though I knew he'd never see me as more than plain old Bella.

I had chocolate brunette hair that slightly waved to my butt. My eyes were also chocolate brown. My skin was very pale. I was kind of pretty, I guess. I could look beautiful if I tried, but I usually didn't.

"Tanya is mad that I won't tell her that I love her." He admitted.

"Do you love her?" I asked nervously.

"No, I mean, I like her as my girlfriend. I just don't have that feeling." I was happy that he didn't love her, but I hated seeing him upset.

"What feeling?" I asked as I looked into his eyes.

"You know. That feeling when you want to be with that person forever, no matter what the consequences may be. When you never want to leave that person's side because it physically hurts. When you aren't certain that your relationship will work, yet you desperately want it to. That feeling." I knew exactly how he felt; I wished that he felt it for me.

"If you don't love her you shouldn't tell her that you do. That would be lying." I told him honestly. He thought about it for a minute.

"Thanks, Bella. You always know what to say." He smiled, though it still wasn't my smile, and it made my heart ache.

"That's what I'm here for." I joked.

"No, you're also here to help me ace this essay." He teased me.

"Then let's get to work." He pulled his hand away from mine so he could write, and I couldn't help but feel upset, but I shook it off. We were nearly finished when Emmett and Jasper, Edward's triplets, entered the room. Emmett was very buff. He had emerald eyes and short, black, curly hair. Jasper was tall and lean. He had forest green eyes and honey blond hair that was usually like a bad case of bed head.

"It's time for dinner." They announced.

"Are you eating here?" Edward asked me. His eyes were hopeful for some reason; they were still cold though.

"I don't know." I teased him.

"Please." He begged.

"Yeah, Bella, it's not dinner without you here." Emmett said.

"Alice and Rosalie are here. They're eating here." Jasper told me. Edward was pouting with me.

"Of course I'm eating here. I was just kidding." I laughed.

"You are going to pay for nearly giving me a heart attack." Edward laughed evilly and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I pounded my fists on his back. It didn't affect him at all as he was carrying me down to his kitchen. Emmett and Jasper were just laughing at me. "I will get you." I warned Edward as he walked into the dining room.

"I'm counting on it." He smirked. Rosalie and Alice laughed when they saw me. Rosalie and Alice were my best friends, aside from Edward, of course. When a person first saw Rose they thought that she was the cheer captain or a model. She had honey blond hair that gently waved to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a unique shade of turquoise. Once you got to know her you figured out that she was a girl who loved working with cars, was really nice, and always stood up for her friends. Some called her mean, but that was only because if anyone messed with her friends or family, they would experience her wrath.

Alice was just...just Alice. There was no word to describe her. She was very bubbly and energetic and yet, she could be calm and collected too. She looked like a pixie. Everything about her was small. She was very thin, she was and only 5 feet tall. and Her dark, dark brunette hair was very short, to her chin, and was always in a messy array of spikes. Her eyes were a light hazel color. She was always optimistic and the one who designed our dresses for the prom.

"Edward, put poor Bella down." Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's dad, told Edward. He set me down in a chair and sat next to me.

"Dad, I just didn't want her tripping and ending up breaking another bone." Edward's eyes were sparkling with humor.

"Ha ha ha. You are so funny." I said, sarcasm dripping with every word.

"Okay, guys, dinner's ready." Esme said as she brought the main course out. It was my favorite, her homemade pepperoni pizza. Emmett tried to grab a piece the second she put it down which resulted with Rosalie slapping his head.

"Sorry, babe." He rubbed where she slapped him.

"You need to control your hunger." Alice laughed.

"Hey, men need their food." Emmett said innocently.

"Then why would you need it?" Jasper smirked. It took Emmett a minute to realize what Jazz meant.

"Hey, I am very manly thank you very much." Emmett retorted.

"Sure you are..." I trailed off as I took a drink of water. Emmett pouted and crossed his arms over his chest as we all laughed.

"Okay, enough making fun of my boyfriend." Rosalie came to his rescue. We all stopped laughing and began to eat and talk to each other about our days and stuff like that. Edward was just getting to the good part of a story when his phone went off. He looked who was calling and I could have sworn I saw a small grimace on his face. He answered it and held it to his ear. Esme and Carlisle gave him a look. Edward held up one finger as if to say one minute. He stood up and walked to a corner of the room as I heard screaming on the other end of the line.

"Who is he talking to?" Esme asked.

"Well, since there is screaming on the other end of the line and I suddenly have a bad vibe I'm guessing that it is Tanya." I scowled. Everybody but Carlisle and Esme scowled also. Carlisle and Esme didn't like her much, but they put up with her for their son's sake.

"What do you think is wrong with her now?" Rosalie sighed.

"I bet it's something to do with her wanting him to match her tomorrow." I smirked as I told them what she had said earlier.

"What does she want him to match? Her eyes?" Alice asked.

"That's exactly what I said." I laughed.

"I know none of you like her, but we need to be kind for Edward's sake." Esme said. We all grumbled "I know." or "Sorry, mom." Esme and Carlisle were like parents to Alice, Rose, and I. None of us had very good biological parents. After about ten minutes Edward walked back to the table and sat down.

"Edward, you know that we don't answer our phones at dinner. Dinner is time to talk to family." Carlisle scolded.

"I know." Edward mumbled, looking at his piece of pizza.

"We're taking your phone away, Edward. That's the second time this week you've done that. That's not to mention the whole month." Esme told him. Edward's head shot up angrily, and Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and I just sat there awkwardly.

"That is not fair! I'm allowed to have a life! You can't take my phone away just because I answered it! That's what they are for!" He nearly shouted.

"Don't talk to your mother that way." Carlisle scolded again.

"Fine then." Edward angrily got out of his chair and stomped up to his room. Carlisle put one arm around Esme comforting her. She looked like she was about to cry. We finished the rest of dinner in silence. I couldn't fight the feeling of hate, jealousy, and anger in the pit of my stomach as I thought about how much Edward had changed since he started dating her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I hope you all know I don't own this... I also adopted the actual fic.

**Chapter Two: His Story**

"What did you get for number one?" Tanya asked as she tried to at look on my paper. Tanya, Edward, and I were all in my room. It was a Tuesday night, and we were all working on our homework. I was sitting on my bed next to Edward. Tanya was at my desk; I grimaced as I thought of how much disinfectant spray I would have to use on that poor chair.

"We're not in your math class, remember?" I asked. "Besides, we've been working on homework for half an hour. How can you only be on number one?"

"Because you two won't do it for me." She said. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh.

"It's too hard!" She complained a few minutes later as she stood up and went to inspect the framed document that was and hanging on my wall. It was the one that made Edward's crooked smile mine. "This is so stupid. Why would you have done this?" She scoffed.

My jaw clenched, and I dropped my pencil so I could clench my fists. "Because, we were four and silly. And for some other reasons you'll never understand." I simply stated as I jumped off of my bed and turned my iPod speakers on so that music filled the walls to my room and soothed me. I put my iPod on shuffle, and the first song was my lullaby that Edward had written for me for my birthday one year ago. It was my favorite song. I slowly walked back to my bed and sat next to Edward again.

"I hate this song!" Tanya exclaimed, and I saw Edward's mouth pull down slightly in hurt as he continued to work on his homework. "Can't you change it to pop or dance or hip hop. Put on an artist like Jessica Simpson or Britney Spears!"

"No." I said as turned the volume up with my little clicker. "I love this song. It is and always will be my favorite song."

"Well, you're the only one in the room who likes it. I bet Edward hates it." She scoffed. I audibly sighed and rolled my eyes. Tanya would never understand him the way I did. Edward and I had been friends forever. We had always done everything for each other and knew everything about each other.

When we were fifteen Edward and I were each worried about having our first kiss. We were afraid that we wouldn't know what we were doing and that everyone would make fun of us. Somehow that turned into us kissing each other. His lips had tasted so sweet on mine. I was on cloud nine during that moment.

When we had realized what was happening we pulled away and vowed never to kiss anyone else until we were deeply in love with someone. We also had a signed document for that. It was placed behind the smile document in the same frame. Carlisle and Esme both supported that document wholeheartedly. My dad, Charlie, didn't really care, as much, but he usually didn't. Ever since the divorce my dad hadn't been the same. Edward, my friends, and Carlisle and Esme were the only reason I wasn't depressed.

Edward had been there for me through everything just as I had been there for him. I had been there when he learned to ride his bike; he had been there when I broke my leg trying. Ever since he began dating Tanya I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that all of that was about to change...

"Bella...Bella...Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me. I blushed as I realized I had spaced out.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." I mumbled as I looked back down at my homework and began working on the math problems again.

"So, Edward, did you get into any colleges?" Tanya asked, twisting her hair with one finger. She was trying to look sexy...I think; I thought that she looked like a cross between a witch and a clown. Edward looked like he was trying not to laugh at her expression.

"Yeah. I got accepted into The University of Alaska Southeast, Dartmouth, The University of Washington and a few others." Edward winked at me, and I giggled. Tanya's head shot angrily towards us.

"What's so funny?" She snapped.

"I got accepted into all of the same colleges. They were on the same day too." I recalled as I smiled at Edward. I got her smile back at me. "What colleges have you gotten into?" I asked Tanya.

"Oh, um, I got into UVSC." She muttered, probably embarrassed that she only got into one.

"I hear that that's a good college." I said, trying to be civil. I also felt bad for her. She really wanted to get into one college that I forgot the name to.

"Thanks." Her voice was bitter as she glared at me. "Of course, since you got into a million other colleges you can take pity on me."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice." I defended myself.

"Edward! Please make her stop, honey!" She pouted and looked like a puffer fish, though her voice sounded high pitched like nails on a blackboard...Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad but still...

"Bella," Edward winked at me to show me that he was only kidding, "please be nice to Tanya."

"Okay." I snickered as I finished my last homework problem and shut my math book. A few seconds later Edward shut his book.

"You guys are done?!" Tanya asked, well, it was more like she exclaimed. Her gray eyes were unattractively popping out of her head. I didn't mind gray eyes at all, but Tanya's were cold and hard like her personality. It scared me when I thought about that because Edward's were becoming more like hers every day.

"Yeah, it was just a simple review." I shrugged. As Claire de Lune, another classical song, started. I heard the front door slam shut. "Charlie's home. I really have to start getting dinner ready."

"Okay, we have to get going anyway." Tanya said as she put all of her stuff in her bag and walked towards my door.

"Bella, I can stay." Edward told me, and just for a millisecond I saw the old Edward.

"I'll be fine, Edward. He doesn't do anything."

"I know," He glanced at Tanya to make sure she wasn't paying attention. "He should help you with dinner and actually do something other than watch TV. And he shouldn't insult you every time you enter the room."

"Edward, I'll be fine. I promise." I squeezed his hand reassuringly and then got off of my bed followed by Edward. I walked them to the front door and then walked into the kitchen. As I was walking through the living room I saw Charlie watching a football game in his lounge chair. That was all he ever did now.

"Dad! What do you want for dinner?" I called as I was looking through the fridge.

"What about spaghetti with meat sauce and garlic bread?" He yelled back. I began boiling the pasta and I put a bowl of left over sauce in the microwave.

I had just taken the garlic bread out of the oven when Charlie called into the kitchen "Are you done yet?"

"Almost. Give me five more minutes." I called. I got a plate ready for him. I put it on a tray along with a glass of water and walked out to the living room and handed Charlie his dinner.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he started eating. I began eating alone in the kitchen as I had since what seemed like forever. Someone knocked on the back door.

"Come in!" I called. I smiled as I saw who it was.

"I dropped Tanya off at her house. I didn't want you eating alone." Edward smiled as he got himself a plate. I smiled and continued eating.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"There's no need to thank me. I always put you before Tanya." He reminded me. We talked and laughed while we ate and ended up playing Monopoly until three in the morning. Carlisle and Esme didn't mind him staying out late at my house. He always did. That was the one time that we could honestly talk. It was the time I treasured the most. And sometimes, it seemed like it was his favorite time too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Once again this is not mine....

**Chapter Three: Football**

"Go! Go! Fight! Fight! Go! Go! Fight! Fight!" Couldn't the cheer squad come up with something better than that cheer? They had been doing it for three hours ever since the football game had begun. The cheerleaders were doing flips and back and front-handsprings- totally showing off. I mean, even I could do that. I just never did. I honestly didn't like attention.

"How much longer is this gonna last?" I yelled over the cheering to Edward. He was sitting next to me. Alice and Jasper were on the other side of me, and Emmett and Rosalie were on the other side of Edward. We were all into the game.

"I don't know. It might go into overtime or something!" Edward called over the cheering. I guessed that our quarterback had just scored a touchdown. "Go Spartans!" Tanya yelled. She just happened to be the head cheerleader. Then she looked over her shoulder and winked at Jacob Black, the school player. Luckily Edward didn't see it. He would have been heartbroken.

Everyone in the school knew about how Tanya was cheating on Edward with Jacob. Even the teachers knew, but that was only because of the number of times they had been caught in the janitor's closet... Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and I wanted to tell him, but we couldn't. We had no way to prove it, and not one of us could would be able to stand the look on his face. But sometimes I just wanted to punch Tanya for cheating on Edward.

Edward was about to look at her so all of us got into our "positions", as we liked to call them. "Edward, does this shirt make me look fat?" Emmett asked. We all stifled our laughs as we looked at Edward's face.

"Um..well...maybe we you should talk to mom and dad about this." Edward looked horrified. We all sighed in relief when Tanya stopped looking at Jacob.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Do you want one, Bella?" Edward asked as he stood up.

"Sure." He didn't need to ask me what I wanted because we knew each other so well. As soon as we were sure Edward was gone everyone's head turned to Emmett.

"What?" He asked.

"Emmett, darling, explain to me how you are in all honors classes with straight 'A's, and you still can't think of anything better to say than 'does this shirt make me look fat?'" Rose asked sweetly.

"I don't handle well under pressure. It was the first thing I thought of, and it worked didn't it?" He grinned triumphantly.

"That's true." We all laughed. Right then half time started. We knew Edward wouldn't come back to the bleachers so we went to go find him. He was leaning against his Volvo holding two drinks. When we walked up to him he handed one to me. It was a coke.

"Thanks." I smiled as I sat on the hood of his car. "I wanted a sprite though."

"What? You never get sprite! You hate sprite!" He exclaimed.

"I was kidding, Edward. Calm down." I smiled.

"You are going to pay for that." He smiled evilly as he turned and began tickling me.

"St-stop!" I managed to get out between my laughs.

"I don't really feel like it." Edward continued to tickle me.

"Gu-guys-help m-me!" I pleaded with the rest of the group. They just laughed and didn't do anything.

"Uh-oh, Tanya alert." Rose muttered. Edward immediately stopped tickling me and sat back up. I sighed and sat back up too. I reached for my drink but noticed how it had feel to the ground when Edward was tickling me. My cheeks were still a little red from laughing so hard.

"Hey, Eddie!" She smiled as she walked over to us. She had changed from her cheerleading outfit into a low cut tank top and a mini skirt. I consciously pulled down on my t-shirt and looked at my jeans. Her outfit was worse that her cheer outfit. I had no problems with cheerleaders. My friend Angela was a cheerleader along with a few other nice girls that I knew. The thing was that Tanya was totally like the cheerleader stereotype.

"Hi Tanya." He smiled and his eyes got colder. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why aren't you in your cheer outfit?" Rose asked.

"So it won't get dirty." She scoffed. "I'm going to change back into it when the game starts. How can one person be so stupid?" Rose looked at her with her evil eye. Tanya shrunk back and looked scared. Emmett put an arm around her waist and whispered something in her ear. She calmed down a little and relaxed into Emmett's arms.

"So, do you guys like the new cheer outfits?" Tanya asked. Jacob walked by and winked at her; luckily Edward didn't see. Tanya smiled at him and winked back.

"I'm sure Jacob liked them." I muttered.

"What does she mean?" Edward asked.

"Oh...um...he was looking at Leah the whole game." I hated how she could lie like that. Alice looked like she wanted to punch Tanya. Jasper kissed her cheek and held her hand, and they rarely showed PDA.

"Oh, okay." Edward blew it off. Before he started dating her I thought I knew that nothing could get by him. I was constantly proven wrong now. We all just stood there in silence until it was time to go back to the stadium. Tanya ran to who knows where to change back. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I sat in our original seats in the bleachers.

I had never really gotten football and didn't understand why people loved it so much. To me it was a bunch of guys wearing tights and carrying an oval shaped ball. What was so exciting about that? I just couldn't pay attention. Since Edward was so enthralled in the game that he didn't notice me staring at him dreamily. I couldn't help but let my mind wander.

I wandered to a place where Edward finally woke up from the spell that Tanya had cast upon him. He would realize that he loved me; that was he was looking for had been right in front of him the whole time. He would search and search until he finally found me. He would jump off of his white horse and run to me. When he reached me he would proclaim his love to me. He would carry me back to his noble steed, and we would ride away into the sunset.

The sudden eruption of cheers pulled me out of that daydream. Everyone was standing up and cheering. I stood up and pretended to be excited. "What just happened?" I shouted over the cheers.

"We just won!" Edward shouted as he pulled me into a hug and swung me around in a childish manor. I couldn't help but smile. This was the first time in a while that he had let his guard down and acted this way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight, so all the lawyers can go away now.

**Chapter Four: The Song**

Edward and I rushed into our music class. Once a week, usually on Fridays, we went to music class all day and got excused from our other classes. This was the only class that Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Rose, and I had together.

This class was like an honors class for music. There were only about fifteen people in the class, and nearly all of them were guaranteed a scholarship to a school that had anything to do with music.

Normally going to one class all day would be boring but not music class. It was one of my favorite classes. We wrote songs, learned songs from other people, studied famous composers and musicians, and sometimes went on field trips. Mr. Pine and Ms. Meyer, our teachers, shook their heads at us as we sprinted to our seats.

"Okay class," Mr. Pine said. "today is a free day." Everyone cheered.

"Don't get too excited." Ms. Meyer warned us. "You have to do something musical. You can write a song, work on learning another song, but you have to do something." We all groaned though it was better than nothing.

"So...why were you two late?" Emmett asked; all of us sat in a big group. Edward's jaw tensed and he didn't answer.

"Tanya." I answered glumly.

"What did she do this time?"

"Dissed one of the purposes of Edward's life." Edward smiled as I said that. "She dissed music."

**!!FLASHBACK!!**

"Edward, we're gonna be late!" I said as I ran to his car.

"Tanya woke up late and had to finish getting ready." Edward said, throwing his hands up in the air.

He also gave Tanya rides to school much to my dismay.

"Hey, Tanya," I said as I slid in the back seat. "Next time that you're gonna make other people late, put you're your ten pounds of makeup on in the car."

"At least I wear makeup." She shot back.

I just rolled my eyes and sulked in the back seat while Edward and Tanya talked about their date that night tonight. Apparently they were going to an exclusive dance club.

We only had three minutes to get to our classes by the time we got to school. Edward and I were nearly running to our class when Tanya caught up to us and grabbed his arm.

"Aren't you going to walk me to class?" She asked, annoyed.

Edward usually walked her to class, but we couldn't be late.

"If I do I'll be late to my music class." He explained.

"What's so important about that stupid class? I never get to see you on Fridays during school! It's so unfair. It's just music!"

When she said that I half expected steam to come out of Edward's ears. Besides family and friends, music was his life. Ever since he was old enough to walk he was listening to music. Ever since he could write he had been writing music.

Tanya, though she had seen him play instruments many times, still didn't understand how important it was to him. She didn't understand anything about him. I did. After they fought for a few minutes I grabbed his arm and began pulling him to the music room.

**!!END OF FLASHBACK!**!

"And she's still living?" Rose asked.

"I would never hurt a lady!" Edward exclaimed.

"I wasn't talking about you hurting her‒I was talking about Bella." Rose smirked.

"You six need to get to work." Ms. Meyer said as she walked by us.

I sighed and got out of my desk and got my guitar out of its case and went to a corner of the very large room. I always went there to practice. I was guessing that the rest of the group went to practice their instruments. I was tuning my guitar, and I let my mind wander to earlier.

I had thought that Tanya didn't know Edward like I did. Maybe I wasn't judging her fairly. I had been with Edward forever; of course I would know that about him.

Tanya, on the other hand, had only started paying attention to him right before they started dating. But, on the other hand, that was her fault for waiting so long to actually notice him.

It was her fault that even now, when she had Edward, she didn't pay attention to anything about him. It was her fault that she didn't take the time to learn his story get to know him. It was her fault that she didn't take the time to even try to understand him. My understanding for her immediately turned into hatred again.

I suddenly felt as if people were watching me. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What was that melody that you were just playing?" Mr. Pine asked. I hadn't realized that I was playing my guitar.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure. I was just strumming randomly." I said, my cheeks tainting a light pink.

"That didn't seem like random playing." Alice chimed in from where she was tuning her bass. The rest of the class agreed with her. I shot her a glare, and she smiled sweetly.

"Can you play it again?" Ms. Meyer asked.

"I can try..."

"Are there lyrics?" Emmett asked.

"No." I said as I began playing.

Though as the melody filled my ears I started getting an idea for lyrics. Soon people lost interest and went back to their own work for which I was thankful. Edward didn't. From behind his piano he kept on staring at me. When he caught my gaze he smiled and mouthed 'That's a really good melody.'

'Thanks.' I mouthed back, blushing slightly.

Then I looked away and continued playing. After about an hour or so, we didn't pay attention to the bells announcing our next class, except for the lunch bell, I took a piece of paper out and wrote down the notes to the song. Above the notes I began writing the beginning of the lyrics.

"Whatcha writing?" Rose asked from behind me. I jumped a little and turned to glare at her.

"Just a song. And thanks so much for scaring me!"

"No problem. Can I see it?" She asked.

"Um...sure. Why not?" I handed it to her nervously.

I couldn't read her face as she read it. I played with the hem of my shirt.

"Bella, who is this for?" She asked.

No one knew that I liked Edward, only me and my diary. I glanced over at Edward, and she caught it. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth seemed to nearly drop.

"Bella-I...I had no idea! No wonder you hate his relationship with Tanya so much more than the rest of us, and that's saying something."

"Yeah. I um...I'm good at hiding my emotions." I shrugged.

"What are you two talking about?" Alice asked as she, along with Jasper, came up to us.

"Can I tell them?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Tell us what?" Emmett asked as he walked over.

"Just read this." I shoved the paper into their hands.

"Who is this for?" Alice asked.

Again I looked at Edward from his place at the piano. He was very into a song he was playing.

"No." Alice stated. I nodded my head.

Emmett and Jasper looked just as surprised.

"How long?" Alice asked.

"How long have I known him?" I asked rhetorically.

"You have to tell him!" Rose said.

"I can't just walk over to him and say 'Hey, I love you.' That would freak him out. Plus, he's pretty happy with Tanya right now."

"You think he's happy? He is anything but happy. Trust me. I know my brother." Jasper scoffed.

"Bella, he is miserable with her. MISER-A-BLE!" Emmett said emphasizing the syllables of the word.

"Then why is he with her?" I asked, looking at my feet.

They didn't have anything to say to that.

"You guys are supposed to be working." Mr. Pine scolded us. "We won't have these free days if you abuse them."

"We were working. Bella was just showing us her song." Alice lied flawlessly, looking totally innocent.

"Well then, why doesn't she play for the class?" He suggested.

"Um, it's not finished yet." I stuttered.

"Just play what you have so far." He motioned for me to go to the stage.

I glared at my lovely friends and walked up to the stage, sitting on a stool.

"Class! Bella is going to play a part of a song she wrote." Mr. Pine announced.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and sat in the front of the classroom. Our desks were on steps so when someone performed everyone could see the person easily. Edward was in the front, of course. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"This song doesn't have a title yet so...yeah." I said. I began playing the introduction, looking at my guitar.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset.

She's going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do."

I looked up and at Edward's face. As he listened I was beginning to see the old Edward, the one who let his guard down. It was that stupid cold smile and those frozen eyes that made him Tanya's.

"I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night.

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts; I wear t-shirts.

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming 'bout the day

When you wake up and find

That what you're looking for

Has been here the whole time.

"If you could see that I'm the one

who understands you.

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me.

You belong with me."

I stopped playing.

"Um. That's it. I haven't written anymore." I quietly said.

The other students were clapping, all except for Edward. He was glaring at the floor. I was suddenly nervous that he realized that I was singing about him. I got off the stage and went back to the corner. I saw Edward talking to Ms. Meyer, and then he stomped out of the room.

"Can I go find Edward?" I asked her.

She nodded her head so I sprinted outside, looking for Edward. After a few minutes I spotted him sitting in the forum. He was sitting on the wet ground against the wall to the gym. His head was in his hands. I sat next to him and put one hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and shook it off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Who is that song for?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"You can't date that guy, whoever he is. You can't." Edward began. "He doesn't even deserve a song written for him by you."

"Wait one minute, Edward!" I nearly yelled. "Are you saying that I'm not allowed to date?"

He didn't answer so I took that as conformation.

"I can't believe you!" I stood up and began storming away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Edward turned me around to face him.

"You're overreacting, Bella." He informed me.

"No I am not! How is it that you can date Tanya, but I can't even like someone?" I demanded.

"Because he doesn't deserve you." Edward explained. "I didn't mean it like that, but you're too good for anyone here. I just don't like the idea of you with Mike or Tyler...or Jacob." He shuddered. I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry. I would never go out with anyone like those three." I assured him. "Besides, the song wasn't about anyone." I lied. "I was just bored and started to write about a girl in love with her best friend."

"I'm sorry I overreacted. You're my best friend, and you deserve the best." He said as he hugged me.

It was too bad that the best was taken and was too blind and didn't to realize that he belonged with me.

**Author's Note:** The song Bella sings is Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me which is coincidentally the name of the fic...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Twilight why would I be writing fanfiction for it?

**Chapter Five: Freedom**

"You're finally free!" I exclaimed as Edward and I walked down the main street of Forks.

The day was absolutely perfect. The sun was shining–the sky perfectly blue–and Tanya was gone for two whole days! She was grounded because she went to a party and got drunk. When her friends were trying to sneak her into her bedroom, her parents caught them. She couldn't even leave her room with the exception of bathroom breaks and mealtimes, and her parents had taken away every electronic appliance she had- like her TV, iPod, cell phone. I could not take the grin off of my face even if I wanted to.

"You are so funny, Bella." Edward's tone was sarcastic, but he laughed along with me.

"I know, right?" I teased him. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Let's just hang out. We haven't done that in forever. I mean, without Tanya calling or dropping in."

"That sounds good to me."

We walked down the street, looking in the very few window shops. We had to drive all the way to Port Angeles if we wanted a good selection in anything. I swung my arms back and forth, whistling a random song. Edward stuffed his hands in the pockets of his baggy, worn-out jeans.

"You need new jeans." I told him randomly.

"I thought you would like these. You did get them for me on my birthday." He smirked.

"Yeah. Two years ago." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"So you don't like them?" He asked, faking hurt.

"Of course I like them. I was just pointing out that you need new ones. There's no need to get all defensive." I threw my hands up in the air.

Edward just rolled his eyes. Then he took one of my hands in his. It made my heart race though I knew that it was no more than a friendly gesture.

"Oh, Wilfred, look!" A lady in her fifties or sixties, who was sitting on a bench with her husband, said. "That couple is just so cute together. It reminds me of when we were that young." I looked over to Edward, and he had heard it too. My face went bright red, and we nearly ran away.

"That was so embarrassing!" I exclaimed, not making eye-contact.

"I like it when you blush." Edward stated, ignoring my earlier statement, knowing that it would get my mind off of what that lady said.

I blushed even deeper, but it did get my mind off of that lady.

I smiled to myself as I thought about how this was how it was supposed to be: us just hanging out together, having fun, doing random things. The only thing that could have made me happier was if Edward suddenly proclaimed his love to me and we drove away together; the wind in our face...Hey, a girl can dream!

Suddenly thunder cracked in the sky and it began to rain. While everyone else ran into stores or their cars Edward and I kept on walking. I mean, when it rains nearly 24/7 where you live you can't help but get used to it. I looked forward and saw that the small park was empty.

"I'll race ya." I told Edward as I began running.

It took him a minute to realize what I meant. I heard him laughing behind me. I looked around and saw that he was gaining on me. I was in the park already and was about to pick up my pace when my foot got caught on the root of a tree. I fell face forward and into a huge pit of mud. My white t-shirt and jean capris, along with every other part of me, was covered in mud.

I heard Edward's laughter. I looked up and Edward was doubled over in laughter. I scowled and tried to stand up. I ended up slipping in the mud again and getting even more dirty, making Edward laugh harder.

"Are you gonna help me up or not?" I demanded angrily.

"Sorry." Edward snickered as he held out his hand to me. I took it. When I was safely on my feet I took one step and slipped again, this time taking Edward with me. We both landed in the mud again with Edward on top of me.

He brushed a piece of muddy hair out of my face. His expression was gentle, and it seemed like he was searching for something in my eyes.

"I cannot believe you did that." He murmured.

"That wasn't on purpose! You know better than anyone I have no balance!" I exclaimed, changing the mood right away.

With that I grabbed some mud in my hand and threw it at him. It hit him square in the face, and he jumped off of me in shock. I stood up and successfully stepped out of the mud pit. Edward tried to get up but I pushed him back in. He was now just as muddy as me; I was sure that we looked like mud monsters. He stood up and began chasing me.

"You are going to pay for that!" He exclaimed.

I began running away. The pouring rain began to wash away the mud on our bodies. Edward caught me easily. He swung me around in the air until he fell down on the park bench out of dizziness. He was laying down on the bench, and I was sitting on the ground next to the bench. We were both laughing for no apparent reason.

It was just so easy when it was just the two of us hanging out. I felt free of everything. I was free of problems at home, free of annoying cheerleaders, free of any bad feelings. There was no pressure to act a certain way or anything like that. We just talked and caught up with each other, acted crazy and ranted about stuff that was bugging us. It was the way things were supposed to be. I saw it and wished that he could too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and the last of In-Luv-With-RobPatz's work.

**Chapter Six: His Smile**

I sighed happily as I looked at a picture of me and Edward when we were freshman. We were swinging on the tire swing in the park. We were both smiling and laughing at each other. It was my favorite picture of him. He was smiling his–_my_–crooked smile and was looking at me like I was his only reason for existence.

That smile could be on the cover of any magazine, and every teenage girl, maybe even adults, would buy it. Well, at least I would. That smile would make my day whenever I caught even a glimpse of it. Even if it was pouring rain, when I saw his crooked smile my day got brighter immediately.

I looked out of my bedroom window and sighed sadly as I saw the rain. Suddenly there was a face in the window. I jumped back and was about to scream until I saw who it was. I ran to the window and opened it as soon as I had gotten my heart rate down.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked as I moved over so that he could get into my room.

It wasn't the first time that he came over to my house and came in through the window. He just climbed the tree and jumped in. He just hadn't done it in a while.

"Can't I visit my best friend?" He teased me as I handed him a towel so he could dry off.

Just by looking in his eyes I could tell that something was wrong. Even as different as they had gotten I could still tell when he was upset.

"It's eleven pm."

"On a Saturday."

"Tanya just got ungrounded."

"She told me that she had a study session with Jacob." I bit my tongue so I wouldn't growl. But I couldn't hide the pain and disappointment in my eyes as I realized that I was just the backup. "Besides, I thought that we could just hang out. Unless, of course, you would rather have me leave..."

"No!...I mean, you can't stay if...if you want." He smiled when I said that.

It wasn't my smile. I have rarely seen my smile since Tanya came along. That evil smile stealing witch.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"How about we talk."

"About what?"

"Answer a question for me." I began, ignoring his question. "Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset." He was confused. "Why would I be?"

"I don't know, but ever since you started dating Tanya you've changed. You're always upset and look sad."

"I'm fine." He assured me, though his tone said otherwise.

"I know you better than that Edward! Something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." He promised. "Change the subject, please."

"What are you doing with a girl like Tanya?" is what I wanted to ask.

"What do you want to-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. It was Alice.

"Hey, Ally. What's up?" I asked.

"B-bella, c-ca-can I co-come over?" She sobbed.

"Of course you can! What happened?" I asked.

"I'll tell...y-you wh-when I-I-I g-get there." She sobbed. "Can you ca-call everyone over so that w-w-w-e can all hang out?"

"I'll get right on it." I promised her as I hung up.

"What's going on?" Edward asked as I dialed Rose's number.

"I'm not sure. Alice sounded really upset." I told him. "Hey, can you call Emmett and Jasper. Tell them to get over here pronto."

"Sure." Edward got his phone out and called his brothers.

"Hey Bella. What's up?" Rose answered.

"Can you come over to my house? We are having a friend meeting. Alice called me and sounded really upset."

"I'm on my way." With that she hung up.

Edward was still on the phone with one of his brothers. I quietly walked across the hallway and looked into Charlie's room. He was asleep with the TV still on. I shut his door quietly after turning the TV off.

"They're on their way." Edward informed me as I re-entered my room.

"That's good. Let's go to the living room."

I began to walk when I slipped over one of my shirts that was on my floor. Before I could hit the floor Edward caught me and flung me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"I didn't want you tripping. You should be thanking me for saving you." He joked as he walked down the stairs and put me on the couch. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. I jumped up and answered it. Alice was standing there, dripping wet.

"Come in, Alice." I said. "Edward, bring me a blanket!"

He brought me a blanket, and I wrapped it around Alice's shoulders. She sat next to me on the couch. I put one of my arms around her shoulders as she sobbed. When someone else knocked at the door I had Edward answer it. It was Rose. She helped me comfort Alice. When Emmett and Jasper arrived, they didn't even bother to knock. Jasper stormed in. Emmett followed and locked the door behind him.

"Alice, what happened?" Jasper asked quietly as he pulled her into his arms.

He held her like she was a child, rocking her back and forth until her sobs quieted. We all sat in a circle on the floor; Emmett was next to Rosalie who was next to me. Edward stayed by my side and Alice who was on Jasper's lap was on his other side.

"What happened, Alice?" Jasper repeated in a soothing voice.

"I...I...was late for d-dinner so...m-my dad got m-mad. He...t-to-took my cell phone away. I...I got mad a-and y-y-yelled at him. H-h-he slapped me. M-my mom told him to stop so he...he hit h-her. Sh-she ran u-up to...to her room. He sl-slapped me again and t-told m-me how...how I w-was a mistake a-and how I...I would never b-be loved."

Alice's dad was kind of abusive. He sometimes would slap her and push her around. He didn't usually hurt her younger sister or mom, just her. It was bad enough so that she would get hurt and would break down every now and then, but it wasn't bad enough to get him arrested or anything. He usually didn't physically hurt her, but mentally.

"None of that is true." Jasper assured her as his arms tightened around her shaking frame. "You are not a mistake. And you are loved. I know I love you." Alice's eyes got big as she looked up at Jasper.

"Do you mean it?" She asked.

"Yes. I love you." He repeated.

"I love you too." She whispered.

They just looked into each other's eyes. It was like the outside world didn't exist for them. It made me feel like I was intruding by watching so I looked away. I was guessing that they had never told each other that they had loved each other before.

"How are things going around at your house?" Alice asked Rose a few minutes later.

"Okay. William just left." She sighed angrily.

Emmett's arms tightened around her. William was her father. When she was four he left. Carry, her mother, became a drunk. Rose was ten when Carry finally got her act together and got a job. When Rose was twelve William came back promising to stay. When he left three months later Carry went back to her old, always drinking, self. William now came back whenever he pleased to get money or when he needed a place to stay. Carry always welcomed him with open arms while Rose had given up hope of him ever changing.

"How is your mom taking it?" Edward asked.

"She hasn't gone to work for three days. She also sends me to the store to buy liquor every two hours. Other than that, she's just peachy." Rose's voice was dripping with sarcasm, her expression cold and angry.

"I'm sorry, Rosie." Emmett said as he kissed her cheek. "Next time he comes, tell me right away. I'll teach him a little lesson that he won't forget."

"We don't want you getting arrested." Jasper laughed.

"How are things going around here?" Rose asked me.

By the look on my face, I was pretty sure everyone knew the answer.

"Charlie is acting the exact same." I sighed. "He wakes up, goes to work, comes home, watches TV while I make him dinner, insults me, then goes to bed."

"What happens when you don't do dinner?" Alice asked.

"More insults. Other than that Charlie just orders pizza." I shrugged.

Edward glared up the stairs, probably directing it at Charlie. I was six when Renee, my mother, divorced him and left unexpectedly. The man I called daddy disappeared, and Charlie took his place. He was like an empty shell, the only thing inside of him were insults that were always directed at me. He didn't even notice how I had become dangerously depressed.

Carlisle had noticed, and the Cullens, Alice, and Rose helped me get through it. Edward was the one who helped the most. He was always there for me. The Cullens had become my family. Carlisle and Esme had often tried to gain custody of Alice, Rose, and I but they never had enough evidence. And whenever we went to court our parents shifted into parental mode, but they shifted right back out when they won. In one month, we would have another custody trial. Hopefully we would win this one.

Our families were messed up, but we held each other together with our bonds of friendship. Nothing could break them. Carlisle and Esme were included in our little group, the parents that guided us in the right direction. The best thing was that no matter how bad things were at home, we could always turn to each other, and we always did.


	7. Chapter 7 Author's Note: Please Read!

To All my Wonderful Readers:

I am sorry this is not an update. I am sorry to say that the following stories will be on hold until I have finished Just Friends: Don't Say You Love Me and You Belong With Me. I am sorry to those of you who are fans, but in the case of each story I am unsure where I want them to go from here and the characters are not of much help, but Alice and Jasper from Just Friends keep giving me little plot bunnies to add to their story. I am sorry, but its only feasible that I write the story that's more present....I don't want to give you a forced chapter. I hope you will read again once I have the new chapters. Sorry for the delay, but check out Just Friends if you'd like.

~Pixiewriter87


End file.
